


Just an average Sunday

by hexon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, boys are lazy on weekends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexon/pseuds/hexon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lazy sunday afternoons featuring kaworu and shinji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an average Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know where i planned on going with this but it's just a small little thing i felt the urge to try out u feel

Shinji woke to a light tap on his forehead. Scrunching his nose up a little in confusion with tightly shut eyes to block out the light, he weakly pushed his arms in front of him in protest. When he felt another light tap at his face, this time at his nose, and the quiet mutter of "boop" that was unmistakably Kaworu, Shinji sighed and fell backwards, dropping his arms again. The light was bright enough to make it through the thin skin of his eyelids, so it couldn't really be as early as it felt to Shinji's tired mind. Just as he felt Kaworu's finger press against his cheek, he cracked his eyes open and looked over to see Kaworu with messy hair, still in his night clothes. "Why aren't you dressed? What's the time?" Shinji's voice was raspy, a yawn forcing his mouth to open wider as he finished asking his questions.

Without a moments hesitation, Kaworu answered in a voice like silk, as if he had been waiting to reply to Shinji's words for weeks. "I didn't want to do anything without you, so I waited for you to wake up." Looking down to the pillow on their bed, a light blush grazing his cheeks, he mumbled under his breath "but I got a little impatient."

A silent laugh left Shinji in a rush of breath through his nose and he slowly propped himself up onto his forearms and elbows to be level with his boyfriend, who was laying on his side, supported by his elbow. A gentle smile made it's way onto Shinji's lips, because he couldn't help but appreciate and feel warm and special inside at the fact that Kaworu would wait for him for however long it took him to wake up (long enough for Kaworu to get _impatient_ ). Reaching over, Shinji brought a hand up to cup Kaworu's cheek, bring his eyes back to stare into his own, vibrant red meeting livid blue. "You know you don't have to wait for me to wake up every time I sleep in a little bit," 'or a lot' he thought unconsciously, moving a little closer to Kaworu, eyelids drooping a little.

Unable to stop himself, Shinji edged the smallest bit closer, all that was needed to be close enough to his boyfriend to peck his lips gently. Kaworu smiled, eyes locked on Shinji's as he pulled away, and after realising what he had just done, Shinji had to hold back a grimance. _I haven't even brushed my teeth yet_. Despite that small factor, Shinji was satisfied with this small routine that was always very similar each weekend, where he'd wake up to Kaworu's smiling face, as bright and radiant as always, and then he'd kiss him and they'd just lie there together, enjoying the time they could spend together in bed on their slow Sunday afternoons.


End file.
